House of Hades
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: So basically, Percy and Annabeth are in Tarturas yada yada yada. The others are trying to get Greeks and Romans to stop fighting blah blah blah. The usual, but not the usual... Everyone knows star wars right? And how Darth Vader is really Luke Skywalker's father? Hint Hint. Read to find out what I mean. READ!
1. Percy- Tartarus

A long fall. Impenetrable darkness. Annabeth's hand in mine. Air rushing past. Screams and roars. Bashing against side. Impact. Jarring pain. Nothing…

I woke with a groan. Some how Annabeth had landed on me. Of course. Annabeth had a way of looking out for herself. It was just the way she was. I couldn't blame her. Well, lucky her. She had a relatively soft cushion. Annabeth groaned, stirring. "I wish you were fatter," she moaned.

"You had a soft landing," I rasped. Annabeth perked (for lack of a better word) up.

"Are you alright?" she asked worry in her voice.

At the moment, I didn't feel like being nice. "Yes I'm fine. We just fell a long way and you used me as a landing pad. Nothing could be better."

Annabeth looked hurt. Wait, I could actually see. "How can I see if its supposedly pitch black down here?" I wondered out loud.

Annabeth shrugged. "I can't see a thing." She answered.

I grunted as she propped herself up. Her elbows dug into my ribs. After a lot of maneuvering and grunting, she finally sat up.

"Here," she said pulling me up. I groaned. If I hadn't broken my back, I probably had a massive bruise. I felt like I had been run over by a steam roller. I remembered when Annabeth and I had taken turns holding up the sky. Now I truly understood how Atlas felt.

I managed to stand after falling down a few times and almost face-planting the first time.

I bent down to pull Annabeth up. She screamed with pain as she put weight on her injured leg. She plopped back down sobbing with pain. "Is it really that bad?" I asked softly.

I saw her nod her head through the gloom. "Here I'll carry you."

I carefully scooped her up, careful not to touch her leg. Then a thought struck me. "Hey don't you have any ambrosia?" I asked.

"Yeah it's in my pack." Amazingly, she had grabbed onto her backpack while we were falling. I hadn't even noticed she had it. She had balanced it on her stomach. I laid Annabeth down and rummaged through her pack.

The ambrosia was in one of the smaller pockets. I broke off a generous helping and fed it to her. I hoped it wasn't too much.

Eating the ambrosia seemed to help. Annabeth was breathing much easier. "Sleep," I told her scooping her up and cradling her.

For a while I stumbled along, hoping that I wasn't hurting her. There were a lot of ditches down here and I nearly tripped many times. Tarturas was actually not as bad as I had imagined. Hopefully it would say this way.

With nothing else to do, my mind wandered to my friends. I didn't blame them for this. The statue was more important.

I stumbled yet again, this time falling to the ground. Annabeth woke up with a cry of pain. "Sorry," I gasped." I'm so sorry."

Annabeth swallowed a sob of pain. "I'm okay she squeaked. Hey I can see." Then she frowned. "You look horrible," she said.

"Gee thanks. I love hearing that from you." I grumbled.

"No," she said quickly." You look as handsome as ever, but you look sick and tired. Maybe you should rest."

"Good idea." I said. Like I was surprised. She was always full of them. I pulled her up. I was too tired to pick her up and I was afraid I would drop her.

We stumbled on, me supporting Annabeth, looking for any well hidden place to rest.

Annabeth looked around, studying the place. "This doesn't look as scary as Nico described." I nodded, too tired to speak.

Suddenly, cliffs loomed up ahead. After walking a few feet, I ran into the wall. I bounced back with a groan.

Annabeth grunted. "Huh. I was wrong. This is just plain weird."

"Thanks for asking. I'm fine." I grumbled. "C'mon. Lets look for caves. Cliffs like these always have caves."

"Not always." Annabeth commented. I could feel a lecture coming on. Sure enough, there it was. I tuned her out and scanned the cliff, looking for a deep shadow that should be a cave.

I limped along the foot of the cliff until we stopped in front of a cave.

Annabeth stopped in mid-lecture. She looked very surprised. "We seem to have a lot of luck."

"Yes, but with us, it definitely won't hold. Might as well take advantage of it."

I sat Annabeth down and ventured in to make sure to was safe. I know Annabeth didn't like me treating her like she was helpless, but she was in no condition to defend herself.

The cave wasn't that deep. There were no signs to danger, but I was so tired, I wouldn't be able to tell if there was a monster right in front of me.

"Oh well." I muttered. "Just screw it." I helped Annabeth inside and passed out, hoping not to have any dreams, or that there weren't any monsters nearby.


	2. Jason- the Alliance sorta

**For my lovely fans. Enjoy! Sry if he's not in character. I don't remember much about Jason. **

* * *

I felt Piper's hand on my arm. "What are you thinking?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'm just worried about Percy and Annabeth." I answered. "Shame on you," she chided. "Don't you have any faith in your friends?"

I nodded feeling better. I had seen the way both of them fought. They were unbeatable as a team. "Land ho!" Leo bellowed. "I hoped you enjoyed your flight aboard the Argo II with Captain Admiral Leo. The ladder will descend and I will lower the giant statue, so be careful not to step under a gigantic shadow."

Piper and I joined the others at the edge of the deck. I could see the demigods fighting below. "Leo" I called. "Can you please turn on the PA system?" I asked. Leo turned on the mic and motioned me over. I whispered something in his ear and he nodded. I motioned Piper over and told the others to cover their ears.

"I love you for letting me do this," Leo said grinning. He held an air horn in front of the mic and the sound blasted into the mic, amplified over the PA system. Covering our ears wasn't enough. My ears were still ringing by the time Leo had turned it off. "Tell them to stop fighting and use a generous dose of charmspeak," I told Piper.

"_You will stop fighting and drop your weapons. You are not enemies. Gaea is the only enemy." _Piper intoned. The demigods' arms fell limply to their sides. I could see some of the stronger demigods struggling. I stepped n front of the PA system. "The Mark of Athena has led Annabeth to this." I said.

Fortunately, Leo understood. The stable doors at the bottom of the ship opened and the statue of Athena was lowered to the ground. The campers and the legionnaires on the ground had enough sense to move out of the way. The charmspeak must have worn off.

The demigods stared at the statue. It caught the morning light and seemed to glow with the goddess's power and radiance. In other words, it was magnificent.

"Wait. If Annabeth found this, then where is she?" One of the Athena kids called. Uh oh. I didn't have a good answer for that. "Yeah." Clarisse called. "What does a statue have to do with anything?" The other Greeks shouted in agreement.

Thankfully Frank took that one because my mind was blank. I had never been so openly challenged before. I was a respected praetor. "The Greeks and Romans started fighting because this statue was lost . Annabeth thought this would be a way to stop the fighting between the two camps and band us together for this war." Frank answered. He didn't even need the PA. His voice was quiet, and yet everyone of the campers down there heard.

"This was Hera's idea." Someone shouted. "Not Annabeth's. That's why there's you guys." The campers started arguing again. Reyna stepped forward. "Quiet." She bellowed. Everyone obeyed. "Why do you stay in the safety of that ship?" she asked suspiciously. "Is that statue rigged or dangerous?"

I realized our mistake. It would have been better to go down. If we stayed up here, it meant we weren't trusting enough. "Let's go down." I quietly told the others. "But…" Hazel started to object. Frank gently gripped her hand. "Leo, leave the ship." Leo nodded and followed us down. I dropped lightly off the ladder and faced the demigods. The others came down too. Reyna and Chiron came to the front, the campers respectfully parting.

Chiron frowned. "Where are Percy and Annabeth?" He asked. "And Nico."

Nico is with Hades in the underworld." I answered. Chiron nodded. "It will be good for him to be there." Reyna rolled her eyes impatiently." If all seven of you are not here, how do you claim to have 'rescued' this statue? None of you could have followed the Mark of Athena except for Annabeth."

"They both fell into Tarturous when we were occupied with the statue." "fell?" Chiron asked incredulously. "Although Percy may sometimes be clumsy, they do not merely fall. Besides, Annabeth has the balance of a mountain goat." "We don't know what really happened." I answered. "We were a bit busy trying not to lose he statue."

Reyna frowned. "So you care more about a statue than your friends?" Octavian pushed his way forward, eagerly seizing this chance to bad-mouth me. "See? Jason has lost his loyalty. He has spent too much time with these ….Greeks." The Greeks growled and pushed forward. Too late. Octavian didn't realize those people closest to him were Greeks. Reyna didn't seem to care.

"Don't you see?" Piper asked. "This is what Hera wanted. Together, Greeks and Romans are stronger then divided."

Reyna snorted. "The Romans were always stronger then the Greeks." "Then why do you steal all the ideas from Greeks?" Piper retorted angrily. I held them apart. I wondered what had gotten into Piper. She wasn't this aggressive before. Maybe she was just loyal to her mother. She was technically Greek.

Reyna considered. "true." She admitted grudgingly. Chiron quickly stepped in. "Jason. Why don't you saw something. Both camps know you relatively well."

"I may not like Juno, or her Greek form Hera, but I grudgingly have to agree with her. I've seen how powerful Gaea is and we need to band together." I said hopefully passionately and not sounding terrified like I really was. I wish Percy was here. He would joke around and get everyone relaxed. They all knew him and followed him.

I saw Reyna's shoulders fall. I knew she was giving in. I had one last gamble. "Why don't the two camps ally until we defeat the giants and Gaea? If it doesn't work out, continue fighting. If it does, we'll continue." I suggested. Chiron nodded. Reyna slowly considered and nodded. "No!" Octavian howled. "He is deceiving us!"

One of the Greeks got annoyed at him and bashed him on the head with the head of her spear. A few Romans cheered softly at that. "Very well." Reyna said with a sigh. Then she turned to the other campers. "What say you?!" she bellowed.

The campers hesitated, until one of the more popular ones agreed. Then the entire camp was filled with Ai!s. I wish Percy and Annabeth were here to see this. No, I silently promised myself, the will be here with us to lead the demigods to a victory.

"Let's talk strategy," I said heading towards the rec room.

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update and the faster you can meet the new love triangle. In cse it's not clear enough, REVIEW!**


	3. Annabeth- the Journey

**Without further ado, here's chapter three. Sorry if it's crappy. I haven't really thought it through about how I want Tartarus to look like. Well, I have a slight idea, but well…**

I groaned, pushing myself up. My broken ankle was throbbing painfully. I looked around. I was in a cave. It was dark, but I could see. I looked around slowly, loosening the stiff muscles on my neck. Percy was lying next to me.

My heart stopped. Percy didn't look like he was breathing and he was lying very still. I grabbed him and shook him, increasingly frantically, calling his name. He groaned. "Five more minutes mom! The alarm clock didn't even ring yet." I plopped back down with a sigh of relief.

I pulled my self up, sitting with my back against the wall. Finally, Percy pried his eyelids open. "Where?" he muttered. Then his gaze landed on me. "Oh Annabeth. I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid. I fell asleep. I-" I clamped my hand over his mouth. "Okay I get it." I answered. I felt bad. Percy had been doing all the hard work, while I had been resting. We could have been attacked, but that would be my fault. Percy deserved to rest. I should've stayed up to keep watch.

"Well, we can't change it. Next time we rest, we'll keep watch, 'kay?" I said. He nodded like an obedient child. Piper was right. Those eyes were adorable. I could see why he reminded her of a baby seal. Percy stared at me oddly. I realized I must have looked weird, sitting here looking all zoned out. I couldn't let him see me like this or I'll never hear the end of it.

Using the wall, I pulled myself up. Percy quickly popped up and helped me. I glared at him, jealous that he could move so easily, while my entire body felt like one big bruise. "Here," he said turning his back to me. "Climb on. I'll carry up."

Feeling like a little girl again, I hopped onto his back. "You know, you're surprisingly light." I scowled and punched the back of his head lightly. "Shut up Seaweed Brain." I growled. He had the nerve to laugh. "I hate to admit it, but it feels nice to hear that after almost an entire year." I punched him again.

Percy started out of the cave and stopped dead. "What's wrong?" I asked peeking over his head. Everything looked different from the barren landscape. It looked like the side of a volcano. The ground was all black and had streams of lava running across. Even outside of the cave and about 40 feet above everything, I could still feel the heat.

Percy's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I swear we were in a cave at the bottom, not this high up. Maybe the cave moved while we were asleep." I shook my head, and then remembered it was useless since he couldn't see me. "I'm a light sleeper. I would have woken up." Percy snorted. "You were dead asleep. Did you know that you snore?" I scowled, wishing Percy would grow up. Sometimes I wondered why I like him so much. Maybe opposites really do attract.

Percy turned around and carefully lowered us over the edge. "What are you doing?!" I almost screamed. He was strong, yes, but I was sure he couldn't do it with me on his back. He ignored me, concentrating fiercely on the task at hand. By the time we were only a quarter of the way down, I could see his muscles trembling from exhaustion. Percy cried out as his hand slipped and my heart caught in my throat. His hand scrabbled for a handhold and caught one. "I have to stop," he wheezed. "See if you can find a ledge or something. I looked around, trying to find one under us that was easy to access without Percy having to do anymore unnecessary climbing. I soon found one and directed him to it.

Percy dropped the last few feet onto the ledge. I let go collapsing next to him. My arms were tired after holding on for so long. Percy sat there massaging his neck. "You have really strong arm muscles." He rasped. "Sorry," I squeaked gently kissing his forehead. "Better now," he said with a grin. I resisted the urge to punch him. I noticed his arms were still trembling. I rummaged through my pack and found the ambrosia. I carefully broke off a piece and offered it to my boyfriend. He shook his head, pushing it back toward me. "You need it more. Besides, we might need it more later. We better conserve it as best we can."

I hesitated, then seeing Percy's nod, popped it into my mouth. The sweet taste of the lovely ambrosia drifted onto my taste buds. Percy sighed, "Time to go." I climbed on again, careful not to strangle him this time. He care fully lowered us down, climbing. Percy collapsed on the ground with a grunt after dropping the last five feet. Percy pushed himself up using the wall. He almost collapsed on top of me. "C'mon," he muttered thickly. "We still have a long way to go." He pulled me up. I carefully tested my weight on my leg and found out I could walk pretty well. It felt a lot better. Percy, seeing that I was fine, glared at me. "You could have climbed down yourself," he accused. I smiled sweetly at him. He opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it. Smartest thing he did all day. Besides, it could just be the ambrosia. Or I could've been fine. Oh well. I didn't have to climb down.

Surprisingly, we didn't encounter any monsters. When I shared my thoughts, Percy just shrugged and waved it aside. "Maybe they have their own territory or they can't cross certain boundaries. I just hope our luck holds."

I hoped so too. I was nervous. This didn't feel right. I could tell. It was driving me nuts. Percy didn't seem to notice any thing wrong. Classic Seaweed Brain. Once again I wondered why I loved him. Oh right. Brave, hot, funny, loyal. Like a puppy dog. If it was offensive then too bad. I frowned, hating how my thoughts automatically jumped to Percy so much.

After I don't know how many hours of hiking, we hit what was maybe the middle of this place. It was hard to tell. I wondered how big this place was. In front of us was a wide river. I had no idea how we could get across. I wished Leo was here with us. He could just part the entire river or something. But, that wasn't fair to Percy. He was just as powerful. No, I corrected myself. He is the most powerful demigod I know. Even more powerful than Nico, who could control the dead, or even Jason and Thalia, who were children of Zeus, supposedly the most powerful of all demigods.

"Time to move on," Percy's voice interrupted my thoughts. "If you're tired, then I could carry you." My first instinct was to protest. My next was to accept. I decided to go with protest. "What makes you think I'm tired?" I snapped. I didn't mean it to come out that way. Percy looked taken aback. "Sorry," he muttered. "You just keep on zoning out and like starting off into space." "I'm thinking," I snapped. "Well sorry for asking." He snapped back.

I knew I wasn't being fair to him. He was worried about me and I was yelling at him. I took a deep breath and decided how to apologize. Then I did it the old fashion way. "I'm sorry," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Percy grinned. It was what he had been trying to do. I scowled at him. "What?" he asked innocently. I decided just to give him the silent treatment.

I got up and stormed away, nearly falling into the river. Percy grabbed me before my feet could get burned off. He looked at me oddly and I realized that he was canceling a smile and smacked him hard on the shoulder blade, making my hand sting in the process and nearly knocking him into the stream of lava. I grabbed him and hauled him away, telling him to "c'mon".

I looked up and down the wide river. There was no place shallow enough to walk over, and oddly, none of the lava had cooled down and hardened yet. Strange…

"There has to be a way across," Percy muttered. I nodded, agreeing with him. At least he wasn't a seaweed brain all the time. "Maybe I can carry you and sorta wade across…" Percy mused out loud. "No!" I said immediately. It would burn his legs badly, he could be too seriously injured to continue, it could be too deep and we both sink. There were so many reasons why it was a bad idea. But, he was too stubborn. I sighed, agreeing.

"Fine." I said. "But, you have to agree to listen and obey me after we cross." He looked at me blankly. "If I tell you to rest or eat some ambrosia, you have to obey me." He nodded and got that crafty look of his. "Only eating?" he asked slyly. I scowled and slugged him.

He carefully scooped me up. I held tightly to my precious backpack, careful not to let it fall. I felt Percy stiffen as he stepped into the lava. I considered ordering him to go back to shore and wait till we found another way across, but he continued carefully, feeling with his feet. I could feel his slow shuffling movements and his tense muscles, ready to spring back the moment a deep trench appeared. The heat was burning and intense. I was already covered with sweat. Percy gripped tightly to me, careful not to drop me, adding to his problems.

Towards the middle, I finally managed to peels my eyes away from the river and Percy's legs. I stifled a gasp. Percy looked exhausted and like he was about to pass out. "You can do it," I murmured. "We're almost to the edge. He grunted in reply. I felt horrible. Percy was doing all the hard work since we got down here, and it was my fault Percy wasn't safely with the others.

Percy grunted as we reached the other side. He let me drop then crumpled. I yelped as I hit the ground. Then forced myself to look at Percy. I almost threw up at the sight. His father's powers had protected him well, but his flesh was badly burned up until his knees. It was all blackened and most of the flesh was gone. A lot of bone was visible.

I didn't know what to do; how to help. Percy was going to die and it was my fault.

**Okay, so I found that cliffhangers always bring back the viewers. Lets test that shall we? Three new reviews and I'll update. Maybe… Anyway hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Nico- Trouble's Brewing

**I should be doing my homework right now but… Hey procrastination is my middle name. Thanks for the reviews! **

I stared out the window at the clouds. It didn't even feel like we were moving. The steady beat to Feastus's wings pushed us forward. To Greece. Jason or Annabeth or Percy should be leading this quest. Not me. But, I was the only one who knew where the Doors were. I was the only one who could lead us to our friends.

"Nico!" I heard Hazel knocking on my door. Well, Percy's door. I was staying in his room. I felt bad. Like I was intruding. Or even replacing him. I had a bad feeling. I could sense death. Some might think it's a curse. I did, but I changed my mind. It's pretty handy now. I cold tell. Percy was dying. There had to be some way for me to help.

"Are you awake? Can I come in?" Came Hazel's voice again. "Huh? Oh sorry!" I muttered loud enough for her to hear. The door opened a crack and she poked her head in. "Are you okay?" she asked with a worried look. I thought about lying so she didn't worry, but she had a way of pulling the truth out of me. Like Bianca. No, don't think about her.

I sighed and told her about my fear that Percy was dying. To my surprise, she didn't look worried. "Percy can take care of himself," she said. I nodded. I shouldn't underestimate him. He fought a titan, bathed in Styx, completed almost all of the 12 tasks that Heracles did, and I'm pretty sure he is the most powerful demigod to ever live.

"C'mon," said Hazel, taking my arm. We went to the dining room. The others were there, but no one was talking. I could tell they were thinking about our friends. Piper was staring hard at her blade. Wonder what she was looking at. "Found anything?" asked Jason. Piper looked terrified. She nodded. "Anything worth sharing?" he pressed.

Piper swallowed hard. "I don't really know," she whispered. Jason nodded encouragingly then stopped. "What do you mean you don't really know?" he asked. Piper looked really worried. "I don't know how to describe it," she answered. "Try your best," said Frank. I could tell he was just keeping his patience.

Piper took a deep breath and her word came out in a rush, "Well I saw Percy crossing a lava river and he was carrying Annabeth. When he crossed to the other side hecollaspedandIthinkhe'sdying."

Everyone stared at her, digesting the words. "But he can't," Hazel stuttered. "He's lived through so much. He can't just die now." I nodded in agreement. "But shouldn't he be protected?" I asked, remembering the Titan War. Hazel shook her head. She knew what I was talking about. "That is a Greek blessing/curse. The Tiber washed it away," she told me. "Damn it," I hissed under my breath.

"Well," said Jason standing up. "We can't worry about it. We'll just have to hope he has the strength to shrug it off." Everyone stared at him. Hazel was the first to recover. "How could you say that?" she almost shrieked. "How could you speak about your _dying_ friend like that?"

Jason scowled and shrugged. "You know what? I'm the leader of this quest, so I get to do whatever I want," He growled. "Anyone have a problem?" He glared around threateningly. I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Yeah. I have a problem. I'm supposed to lead this quest. So unless you know where the Doors of Death are, I suggest you keep me happy. If you insult my friends, I won't be happy and you can find your own way to the Doors of Death and back out by yourself." I sat down after giving that speech. My heart pounded against my ribs. But I stood my ground. I won't let Jason see how afraid of him I was. Then I heard clapping. It was from Frank. Slowly, the others joined in. Hazel gave my shoulder a squeeze.

Jason had murder in his eyes. Piper saw it too. "_Calm down," _she intoned. Everyone obeyed. "Jason what's wrong? Are you tired or frustrated or something? Is that why you're like this?" she asked. Or are you jealous, I thought. Jason scowled at me as if reading my thoughts. He gave me a look that said _we'll settle this later. _I was terrified. I should have paid attention to Percy's lessons instead of running away so much. I sighed inwardly. There were a lot of things I should have done but didn't. Like apologize to Percy for a lot of things.

**Tune in for a special demigod brawl. This will be fun to both read and write. Remember, reviews help me write faster.**


	5. Super Smash Bros Brawl, Demigod Style

**Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Demigod Style**

**Kay so I needed a break form my boatload of science HW. Bad choice taking honors. Anyways here's the next chapter. **

"Ladies and gentle men! May I present… Super Smash Bro. Brawl…. Demigod Style!" Leo yelled announcer style into a microphone that was hanging down from the ceiling. I saw Hazel and Piper exchange grins. It was going to be so easy, beating this little punk. I had to admit. It was not the first time I had someone question my authority. I gained their respect the same way. I whooped their asses. It was pretty fun.

The others had gathered around to watch the "brawl". Leo had placed a warning system all over the ship and would be alerted by Feastus if even a single bird pooped on the deck. We were fine.

Nico and I each took our places at opposite ends of the ring. We were only allowed to use blunted swords so we wouldn't slice each other's heads off if everything got out of hand. Good 'ol Leo. I now knew why he was my best friend.

Leo grinned and handed two Wii remotes to Frank and Piper and whispered instructions to them. Frank grinned, but Piper looked worried. She whispered something to Leo, who shook his head good-naturedly. I had a gut feeling this would be bad.

Glass walls descended around the ring. I felt odd. I looked down and found myself made of pixels. "Da faq?" Nico muttered. "Fight!" Leo shouted. I lept forward, but found that I couldn't control my own body. Instead, I began running around like crazy and nearly fell off a cliff. Where the hell did that come from?

I turned around and met Nico's blade with my face. Suddenly, I held up a shield. But, Nico kept pushing me back and I fell of the side. There was a flash and I was standing on a platform about ten feet above Nico. The platform disappeared in about 30 seconds and I fell on top of Nico.

My blade lept out and I began whacking Nico. I pushed him off. Then he was back. Instead of standing there like I did, he jumped off. There was this glowing ball that appeared. Nico ran over and lept at amazing height and smashed it hard. Suddenly, I was also going after it. I hit it as hard as I could, but it still didn't break. Nico whacked it again and his body was surrounded by a rainbow aura. I had a bad feeling about this.

Zombies rose out of the ground and attacked me relentlessly. I got pushed off again. I found myself on the platform again, but behind me there were huge numbers counting dwon. 4… 3… 2… Time!

The glass lowered and we found ourselves back in the ring. Strangely, my body didn't hurt. Everyone was patting Frank on the back. Leo was laughing hard. "Piper. Did you do that on purpose? Jason got beat bad!" he practically screamed with laughter.

"Whao whao whao!" I said waving my arms. "Explain!" I demanded Leo. Leo snorted.

"You two were characters in the game. Frank was controlling Jason; Piper was controlling Nico. It was pretty genius if I do say so myself. You won't get hurt, and it helps everyone cheer up." He finished with a grin. Nico looked crestfallen. "So I didn't win because of my skill?" Leo shook his head. "Sorry man," he mumbled. Nico shrugged and then got a devilish look. "Our turn!" He said taking the remote from Frank. "You get Piper," he told me. I nodded, relishing the taste of revenge. _"Fight well and win,"_ she said to me using charmspeak. Duh. Like I would let her get beat up. Turns out that was harder than I thought. Nico was great at this game. I got a smashball once, but Nico knocked it out of me. Once, Piper turned to me on the screen and yelled," Fight better!"

I didn't bother asking how it went from sort of a ring to a TV screen. My head would hurt. I just enjoyed the game. After they were done, I shoved Leo into the cage. I was angry at him for not telling me and for giving the remote to someone who didn't know how to paly. I loved Piper, yes, but she sucked at video games. Okay, I did too, but still.

I was in the middle of controlling Leo with the remote when the ship tilted over. "Oh shit!" Frank bellowed. "Get them out!" Piper shrieked. I didn't know how. They were stuck in there until the five minutes were up. At least they would be safe. I couldn't say the same about us.

**Hey I was bored. Besides, I always wondered what it would be like to be a video game character. I guess I was thinking about Wreak it Ralph. That movie was so random. Yeesh. Anyways, I couldn't figure out what their like up 1 or like left 1 and that stuff should be. Oh if anyone was wondering, here are their smashball powers:**

**Leo: fire**

**Piper: healing and make others dizzy (pretty much like Peach's)**

**Frank: he is like pokemon trainer. Each time he dies, he changes animal. Smashball is dragon.**

**Jason: thunder, sorts like BK thunder but bigger**

**Hazel: Gold shower!**

**Nico: zombie things**

**Coach Hedge: sorta like that giganto hammer thing but with his club**

**Review! I'm thinking the next chapter should be about whether or not Percy dies. So review if you want him to live. Who knows, your review might save his life. Or not. Depends on my mood.**


	6. Percy-First Tartarus Monster

**I think I've kept you guys on the edge long enough. Thanks for the 1000+ views! Time to find out whether or not Percy died. Oh yeah. Also, check out my other story. It's called Captain of the Flying Dutchman. **

"Owwwww," I moaned rolling over. My legs felt like they had been run over by a herd of elephants. Annabeth could've come up with a better analogy, but whatever. You get the point. It really hurt. Of all the stupid things I ever did, that had to rank the top ten. Or maybe top 5.

Annabeth was asleep next to me. I wasn't angry though. Or that cautious. We hadn't seen any monsters yet. That's a good sign right? I looked around at our surroundings. It wasn't that lava field anymore. Creepy.

It was a cave. Or a room. I couldn't tell. But, what I could tell was that it was covered with sticky substances. Webs. **For anyone who has the Demonata books, refer to Darren Shan's description of Lord Loss's castle. **I had to get Annabeth out of here before she freaked. Maybe out luck finally ran out. Our first Tartarus monster. Yipee!

**For those of you who are thinking hurry up and tell us wheter or not Percy is okay, here it is: **I glance down at my body. My legs were fine. I sat up hurriedly and almost threw up. I swallowed the bile and carefully touched my legs. They were sore, but not that bad. At least I still had legs. At least I wasn't an amputee. I would jump up and down from joy like some demented fangirl, but I still couldn't feel my legs. Maybe that's a good thing. No pain.

Annabeth stirred besides me. "Where?" she mumbled. She was so cute when she's sluggish. Damn it Jackson, focus! I quickly pulled her into a hug, hoping to distract her form the webs. "You're alive!" she exclaimed. "Glad you have so much faith in me," I relied drily. She grinned sheepishly. Annabeth gently touch my legs. I winced. The feeling was coming back, and it wasn't a good feeling. It hurt!

"You okay or is that a stupid question?" she asked. "Well, I'm not dead," I answered. _Yet._ That unspoken word hung in the air. We didn't know how I had some how miraculously healed, but I'm pretty sure it's more bad than good. "does it hurt?" she asked timidly. I nodded. "What about your ankle?" I asked, trying to change the topic. She shifter her jean cuff, then froze, staring at the webbed floor. Damn it. I'm so stupid.

Annabeth's face drained of color. "Wh-wh-what is that?" she stuttered. I hugged her close. I knew it would be impossible to comfort her. "C'mon," I told her. Annabeth nodded shakily. She stood up. And looked down at her ankles surprised. "It doesn't hurt anymore," she said, rolling up her pant cuffs. The ambrosia had worked! This time I almost did jump up and down like a demented fangirl who was about to met Justin Beaver. Almost. I still had some dignity.

I stood up carefully. My legs trembled and I felt like I had my personal mini earthquake under me. I took a step and face-planted. "Owwww… again," I moaned. Annabeth looked like she would laugh if it weren't so serious. She helped me up and it was my turn to use her as a walking stick. I took a few steps and this time I was sick. I was so dizzy and close to passing out.

And to make it worse, our first Tartarus monster appeared. The bitch that was the reason we were here in the first place.

**Dun, dun, dun. I told you Percy was okay didn't I? I love cliffies. Haha. Now everyone has a monster to face. Should be about fair now right? Sally's blue pancakes to anyone who can guess how Percy got sorta better so quick.**


	7. Percy- The Bombshell

**O_o. I just realized how long it's been since I last updated and I'm so sorry! Anyways, I'll probably update two chapters in a row to make up. Don't kill me. Oh and I want to drop the bombshell :P**

I glared at Arachne. Annabeth squeaked heroically and hid behind me. I tried to strike a heroic pose and maybe score some points with Annabeth, but my legs crumpled under me. Arachne hissed/gurgled. I'm pretty sure that was her version of a laugh. "Pathetic demigods. You will never defeat Gaea. You will never get out of Tartrus alive." I scowled at her. "You wanna bet?" I challenged, raising my sword. It was really awkward from a sitting position and I completely failed and gave up on my heroic image.

I gathered my strength and launched myself at her. I would have cut her in half, but I was still dizzy and light-headed. She shot some webs at me and I fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding awkwardly chest-bumping Arachne. I really didn't want to know where the webs came from. Annabeth was still frozen with fear. Jeez. Thanks for all your help. -_- I struggled against the webs, but they were surprisingly tight, unlike those delicate strands from _normal, non-demented crazed killer_ type of spiders. I'm pretty sure Arachne does not count as normal.

"Annabeth. A little help," I managed to grunt. Still frozen. I wondered if Kronos had somehow frozen her in time or something, or if she got paralyzed or something. "Why don't I how you my castle while we wait for my mistress?" Arachne purred. "Nah. I think I'll pass." I answered, not wanting to see the rest of this creepy web castle. I thought Annabeth of all people would be running around like a demented fan-girl studying the architecture and some sort of weaving and the way it holds up and all that shit. Arachne grinned, revealing her mandibles. "Okay we'll go with option 2: I'll eat your precious girlfriend. Her soft flesh looks so tempting." "Where do we start?" I asked barely containing my eagerness. Note the sarcasm.

Arachne untied me so I could walk. I grabbed Annabeth and hauled her behind me. She wouldn't budge, still frozen with fear. "Stupid arachnophobia," I grumbled, hoisting her over my shoulder. Oh, the things I would do for her. By the time we got to the main hall-way, Annabeth snapped out of it and started ooohhhhing and ahhhhhing over the walls and stuff. Personally, I didn't see what was the big whoop. Any special-effects master would take about 10 minutes to come up with this.

Throughout the entire "tour", Arachne clung onto my arm, trying to flirt with me. Fortunately, Annabeth was too busy drooling over the architecture. Good, cause if she weren't she would have my head. I did my best to ignore both of them, and my head was pounding like crazy.

My legs ached. I still can't believe that I still have both my legs. I don't get it. How was it even possible. I probably needed like a million dollars worth of surgery and treatment and prosthetics just to stay alive and function relatively normally. This doesn't seem right. Something was fishy and I'm positive it's not my breath or my brain no matter what Annabeth of Thalia say.

"Arachne!" A voice called. Beautiful, ancient, and pure evil at the same time. Gaea. Arachne pulled me to I guess it would be called main hall where Gaea was waiting. "Stay alive and I'll find you later," she purred in a supposedly seductive voice. Annabeth finally noticed. Great. A pissed girlfriend and an evil Pridomal. Like I don't have enough to worry about.

"Hello young demigods," Gaea purred. "What do you want bitch?" Annabeth growled. Great. Now you choose to talk. Such perfect timing. Gaea's eyes flashed angrily. "I have come to claim something that is rightfully mine." She answered. "What's that?" Annabeth sneered.

"My son," Gaea answered staring directly at me. No. This has got to be a joke. No. Not possible. I felt numb. This is something to knock me off my feet. To get us off track. Yeah. That's it. It has to be. Apparently, while I was having a mental breakdown, Annabeth was voicing my thoughts. "How are you Percy's mother? He's a demigod. He can die. He doesn't have ichor." Gaea grinned evilly. "You're a daughter of wisdom are you not?" she purred. "Figure it out."

**There. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning after Chinese school. Don't worry. There will be an explanation chapter. **


	8. Percy- Explanation

**I promised 2 chapters in a row didn't I? **

**This is the explanation chapter. I'll get to the ppl on the Argos in the next chapter. **

I stared at "my mother". I could just picture my jaw hanging open like a cartoon character. "Explain," I snapped. "yeah," Annabeth echoed. I could just imagine her sneer. She probably thought this was a joke or dream or something. Or she just turned into Clarisse and wants to be rude.

Gaea glared at Annabeth and flicked her wrist. Annabeth shrieked and flew into the wall. Her skull would've cracked, but the walls were made of spider silk, so she just bounced off. "You will not speak to me like that." She growled.

Suddenly, the earth and ground rose up around us. Gaea and I appeared in a lovely… cave. I think. It looms like it is supposed to be like a grand hall or something. But, I was expecting something different I mean, I just assumed that she slept, well… I haven't thought it through that far. I just thought she just popped up all creepy and zombie-like whenever she wanted. But, I guess everything must have a home-base right?

Gaea made a couch appear and sat down on it, patting a spot next to her, indicating for me to sit. I backed away. "No thanks. I'll just stand," I muttered. Gaea smiled… sympathetically? I think that's what she was going for. She doesn't really strike me as the sympathetic type. I mean, 'I'm sorry I destroyed the world?' Sure… "You hate me don't you?" she asked. I nodded stiffly. "Well, you're sorta planning to destroy everything I know." Gaea smiled.

"Would you like me to explain?" she asked, trying for a kindly tone. Key word: _Trying. _Well, yes and no. But, mainly no. I'm still hoping I hit my head hard and I'm in a coma or something and I'm hallucinating. I'm _that_ desperate. I steeled my self and nodded.

"The answer in simple," she began. "I've been planning this for a long time. I wanted a powerful child. But, with power, come weakness, as you learned with your friend Frank. So, you couldn't be a giant or immortal, so I settled for something almost as good. A demigod child of one of the big three. Zeus is stupid, hot-headed and arrogant. Hades is too gloomy for my taste, so that left only Poseidon. There was a woman he was in love with, your mother, Sally Jackson. So, here's the answer I'm pretty sure you're dying to hear. A host. Your mother became my host."

I stared at her, doing my best to wrap my mind around what she had just told me. The only thing I could say is, "Wait, so I have 2 biological mothers?" Gaea fingered her chin thoughtfully. "I guess you could put it like that."

I nodded slowly. Then I remembered something. I was an absolute idiot. "Can we please go back to Annabeth? I really don't want Arachne to rip her apart and eat her for dinner," I begged. Gaea scowled. "Only because you're my son," she grumbled.

Annabeth was wrapped in spider silk screaming her head off. Arachne was seconds away from chomping into her. "Arachne, stop," Gaea intoned calmly. Hissing, Arachne obeyed and slunk away. Good thing Gaea, um… mom was her mistress. I cut away the silk binding Annabeth. She glared at me. Now would be a great time for her to remember all our great adventures together.

"C'mon," I muttered to her. Arachne pouted, staring at me. "Leaving so soon?" she purred. Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "come back next time!" she called. I wondered why mom hadn't stopped me.

_You may be my son, but it would be interesting to see you fail _came her voice in my head. Geez. Thanks mom.

**Review! **


	9. Happy Family Reunion

**I want to work on my other stories more cuz I think this one sucks so I just wanna get it over with. Besides, im pretty sure u guys don't want one of those 50+ chapter stories…**

Nico paced the deck nervously. They had finally found the doors of death after battling so many different monsters, each more dangerous than the last. If this is what it was like on the surface, he wondered how Percy and Annabeth were doing in Tartarus.

Hazel interrupted his thoughts with another report. "Frank and Jason are still unconscious with concussions, Leo looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion, Piper is still bleeding and you look horrible and I'm exhausted. I really don't like our odds."

Nico sighed. They had to get Percy and Annabeth back. Annabeth would have like 20 different back-up plans and Percy would just be a human tornado and destroy the army of monsters heading our the Doors of Death. But, he just mostly wanted his friends back. It was funny how only a few years ago, he had hated Percy for "killing" Bianca, but now, Percy was like an older brother.

Nico was dragged out of his musing by the screeching and howls and cacophony of random blood-thirsty cries from the monsters below the ship. Nico stared at the black void that was the Doors of Death, desperately searching for the bronze blur of Percy's sword or a flash of Annabeth's golden hair. No luck. _Please don't look up_ Nico thought feverishly. If the monsters did, they were screwed.

They others joined the siblings on the deck as if sensing that it was time. As one, they turned to stare at the son of Hades. Nico stepped back nervously and clapped Jason on the back. "This is your department."

"I wish they were here," Piper whispered, voicing everyone's thoughts. The six demigods stared at the wave of monsters, hope draining by the second. There were so many monsters. The vortex grew by the day, and soon it will be un-closable.

"C'mon guys. We can just bust in and bust 'em out. Easy-peasy!" Leo exclaimed as loud as he could with out alerting every monster within a 10-mile radius.

Jason stepped forward with what he hoped was a brave, leaderly expression. "Leo's right. We have to figure out how to get them out. But, for now, since we have like zero idea where the hell they are, we'll just concentrate on how to close the door." Everyone on the ship turned to stare at Nico. He opened and closed his mouth, but nothing genius came out.

He was saved from his embarrassment by the one and only Percy Jackson. He looked like death alive, but Nico thought he was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Apparently, everyone else shared his thoughts. Percy was almost crushed by the onslaught of hugs and pats on his back. Annabeth stood awkwardly to the side, having dodged their over-happy friends. Annabeth looked a lot better than Percy, so he guessed Percy must've done his whole overprotective-boyfriend thing.

He studies his friends. Percy looked rake thin, his face pinched and gaunt and his eyes dull and sunken, hidden by his long and matted hair. He was slightly hunched over like he had been recently punched in the gut and moved slowly like everything hurt. His blood drenched clothing hid his wounds, but Nico could tell that he was badly wounded. It broke Nico's heart ( don't tell ANYONE) to see his friend so broken.

Annabeth didn't seem to have any wounds. She looked also cleaner and more well kept. Percy must've taken almost all of the blows for her. Her calculating grey eyes still shone out from under her blond bangs. She stood away from her boyfriend like he was a dangerous animal.

Leo had to ruin the happy moment. "How'd you get up here?" he asked suspiciously.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Ship. Ladder. Climb. Duh," he answered tiredly in a hoarse. Leo still didn't get it, but Percy looked too tired to explain.

Annabeth finally spoke up. "We found out how to close the Doors," she said with a pompous and know-it-all air. Nico wondered what had happened to her He mentally shrugged. Maybe she's always been secretly dramatic. Eh, seems legit. Se paused for dramatic ( and annoying) effect. "Someone has to close it from the inside." She looked around at the stunned faces. Someone was going to have to be trapped inside Tartarus forever. Nico gathered up his courage and was about to heroically volunteer when Annabeth continued.

"Percy and I have talked this over. He has volunteered to stay behind." Six pairs of eyes turned to him. He nodded tiredly and held up his hand, foretelling the onslaught of questions and protests. He gathered up his thoughts before beginning.

"Okay so when we were down there, we found out something. MymotherisGaeasoIcanstaydown therebutIcanstillgetoutifmym omletsme. Please don't be mad at me." Everyone stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy said that his mother is that evil bitch Gaea. He can get locked inside Tartarus, but his mother could possibly get him out. Even if she doesn't, he still deserves it for being born evil." Percy looked like he had been slapped in the face. "Evil?" he spluttered.

Hazel walked up to Annabeth and slapped her in the face and went over to hug Percy, burying her face in his chest. "He's not evil. It's not his fault who his mom is. The only one who is evil is you. I can't believe you would say that about your own boyfriend." She said, one eye glaring at Annabeth. "Thanks," Percy whispered to her.

One by one, starting with Nico, they walked over to where Hazel still had her face in Percy's chest. Annabeth looked stunned. She huffed and stormed away. Percy gently pried Hazel off of him. "I'll still do it though. I'll close the door from the inside." No one argued. They knew how infamously stubborn Percy could be. Plus, no one could argue with his baby pout.

**One more chapter I think. C'mon just bear with me. I'm almost done. **


	10. Percy- The End

** I had to write. It's the only way for me to get rid of feels. One of my favorite characters died saving the world in the last episode of my favorite TV show. Fuck. **

Annabeth walked over to where I was standing at the railing staring down at the seemingly never-ending sea of monsters flooding out of the doors. I really hated those gods-damned doors right now. My (ex-?)girlfriend put a hand on my shoulder, taking a deep breath. Then, she socked me hard in the back. "Ow!" I yelped. She glared at me.

"I'm not as dumb as you think. I know you messed with my brain and got me to think all that shit. But, I'm not letting you go that easily. You're my Seaweed Brain, so deal with it," she announced, pulling me into a kiss after her speech. We both came up gasping for breath. "How?" I asked. She just grinned.

"One of my many awesome talents."

I scowled. "That's my line."

Annabeth just smirked. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Traditional war sendoff kiss. I'm glad that she isn't pissed at me, but I'm worried about how she's going to take my plan. All the more reason to get Luke out.

Jason came over, gripping his sword so hard, his knuckles were white. "Time to go." Poor guy must be scared to death. Hell, I'm pretty sure I'd pee my pants if I had any liquid in me. Even emo Nico looked scared. They others were gathered at the ladders, all pale faced, knowing that any of us could die today. I looked at Jason, expecting him to lead. He stepped back.

"We're used to having you lead. You have most experience as leader and everyone has fought with you at one point or another."

I nodded hating his reasoning. If anyone died, it was on me, even if the others disagreed. I nodded, taking a deep breath. Annabeth gave my hand a squeeze. Talk about out of the frying pan, into the fire. "Give me a 20 second head start," I ordered, basically ignored the ladder and jumping off the ship. I landed with a thunderous thud and an earthquake that would measure size 10 on the Ritcher scale knocked down like 90% of the monsters and nearly brought the cavern down. Being the son of both the Earthshaker and mother Earth really helped. Just not in the way mom expected it to.

The others followed my in their own ways. Nico disappeared into the shadows, pulling Hazel with him. Jason followed my example, except more controlled. Frank turned into a dragon, which I thought was pretty awesome (no I'm not jealous. At least not that much…). The others were boring and used the ladder.

I rose from my knees, feeling unsteady. I had never used that much power before and it was taxing. Wow. Annabeth would be proud of me for using correct grammar on a big word. Right. Battle. Monsters. Big door needs to be closed. Sometimes, I really hate ADHD.

I charged at the nearest monsters and swung Riptide. Poof. Pretty dust. Okay. Maybe I have a slight concussion. Blame my lack of proper nutrition. And the fact I just got out of the fucking pit that left most people insane. I cut my way towards the door where Nico was trying to protect Leo while he tinkered with it. How do you even tinker with a portal? I helped Nico keep the monsters from flooding out of the doors.

"Hurry up!" I yelled at Leo.

"I can't! It's magic, not mechanics," he yelled back.

"Some one needs to close it from the other side," Nico yelled, making for the portal. I beat him there. No way was I letting my little cousin go in there.

Nico came in after me and landed on me. Wow, he's heavy. I shoved him off me with a grunt. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I practically shouted at him. "At least I have some sort of chance in here. I'm not letting you get yourself killed when I have at least some hope of getting out," he retorted.

Nico yelped and rolled out of the way before he could get squashed by a passing Cyclops. I realized that we were just laying there arguing right in the path of a bunch of monsters.

I grabbed Nico by the collar and forced him to face me. "Listen. I have a plan. I know how to get out. If you have something figured out, I'll let you stay. Deal?" Nico looked like he was trying hard to come up with something on the spot. I knew Hades didn't have access to Tartarus. I did have a plan, I'm only about 40% sure it'll work. But hey. Those are great odds for me. Seeing the defeated expression on Nico's face I let go. "Tell them to start," I ordered, shoving him through.

"I'll see you again. I promise," I told him, giving him a quick hug even though he looked like he wanted to smack me. "Swear it," he pouted. Now was not the time. The longer we waited, the more monsters would get out. "Fine. I swear on Styx that you will see me again." What? Even if I did die, he would still see pictures. I prayed that he didn't fid my loophole. Apparently, he didn't cause he nodded an slipped through the door.

I wondered how this will work. I hoped this wasn't the sealed by blood type of thing. I can't afford an infection and this place was disgusting. Sighing, I focused all my earth powers on the door, slowly building up a barricade. I wondered how it was going on the other end.

I emptied my head, hoping for the best. I need to concentrate. Earth powers were more taxing than water powers. Wow. Paul would be proud. I just used a big word. Focus Jackson! Focus! Soon, the entire portal was covered. Then, came a blinding crackle of electrical energy and I knew Jason had sealed the doors. With me inside.

I hoped my sacrifice was worth it. I didn't want any of my other friends getting hurt. I'm sorry guys, I thought before I turned to the task of survival. I had a promise to keep.

**I finally finished it. I know I should be happy that this is my first completed chapter story, but I still have the feels. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
